


Male Mothering

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Nursing, dub-con, nipple fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek has a nipple fixation and they find out that something in werewolves' spit contain hormones that induce lactation. Stiles hates it and finds it humiliating, but gives in to how good it makes him feel when Derek suckles him.</p><p>Prompt your very own ficlets here: www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Mothering

Derek watched Stiles from the crack in his bedroom door, his eyes squinted and cock hard. Why did he have to where such a thin shirt? He could see everything… And when he said everything, he meant it. Stiles’ nipples were rock hard because of a cold draught, and because he sat at the computer with the brightness up to full, they were illuminated beautifully. 

"God…" Derek choked out the word in a strangled voice as he watched the boy. He had meant it as a whisper, but it came out as more of a wheeze. Stiles spun on his desk chair and frowned at the door.

"Dad? Are you out there?" Of course he was there. Just downstairs asleep in his chair in front of the sports. Derek cracked open the door and smiled as Stiles’ eyes widened.  
"Nope, just me." He responded, crossing the room to kneel in front of Stiles, who scooted his chair back a little. All he could think of was his soft mouth around that nipple… Biting it and teasing at it with his tongue to make the smooth and rich milk drip out and into his mouth.

Stiles sighed. “Do we have to? I mean… If your spit doesn’t get on them its not like I’m pregnant and full…” He trailed off, watching the disappointment grow in Dereks eyes. “Fine.” He pulled off his shirt.

Derek dived onto the right one, his mouth practically watering as he engulfed it in his lips. Dribbling his spit onto it he looked up to see Stiles’ face a picture of mortification. He was bright red and looked very uncomfortable, sitting straight up in his seat. Derek caught the end of his nipple between his front teeth, and nibbled on it furtively as the first dribbles of milk began to flow. Stiles’ chest quickly became red and swollen, and he couldn’t help but whimper as his sensitive nipples began to work. 

"Agh… Derek…" He mumbled, hands combing through Dereks hair as he let the pleasure ripple through his body. "Derek…" He had to keep quiet because of his father just downstairs.

Dereks mouth filled with bounteous milk, his eyes closed with bliss as he swallowed, feeling it trickle down his throat and into his belly. “Are you enjoying it now?” He asked, biting down hard on Stiles’ nipple whilst gently rubbing his other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Y-Yeah…" Stiles mewled, finally giving in to the instinctive urge.


End file.
